An unexpected visit
by Paper pens and ink
Summary: After sharing a kiss on the roof (episode 5 of season 2) Selina decides that it's time to face Bruce whom she seems to have caught off guard...


An entire week had passed since their conversation on the roof but they occupied each other's thoughts, as they replayed the entire scene in their heads over and over again. The tenderness of the kiss, their beating hearts, not to forget the tension that built up as Bruce started talking; in all, it was everything either of them had ever imagined.

Selina, being her usual self, didn't pop up right away. She seemed to like to built up what was between them even more, before entering through the window. It took all the will power she possessed not to visit the billionaire the day after their exchange at the Sirens, especially after loosing both of her closest friends. He was all she had and Bruce knew this.

On his half, Bruce knew he had to give her space after surprising her. For a teenager, it's a lot to take in, especially for Selina who had enough on her plate already. He chose to leave it up to her to decide when she would be ready to face him again, no matter how much it killed him.

Another day had passed. Bruce had just finished up his dance lesson with Alfred. At first, he thought the skill was unnecessary and a waste of time, but as he kept learning, he realized it was quite important to know his was around a dance floor. He even considered taking Selina dancing underneath the stars. Don't let it fool you, dancing is demanding and exhausting which is why Bruce headed for the bathroom to take a long, warm shower before bed.

When she slipped in, she was surprised to see he wasn't at his father's desk doing detective work since she had no clue that he gave it up. In a way, it relived her since she didn't really know how to approach him. At least she had a little more time to think. Besides, she's always wanted to have a look around without having him look over her shoulder.

An old photograph grabbed her attention. On it was what seemed to be a five year old Bruce smiling goofily in the presence of his parents. She couldn't believe how cute he was even back then. He went from cute to handsome in just a blink of an eye. She traced the the edge of the frame with her index and was astonished at how well Alfred kept it dustless after all those years. At least the old man was good for something.

Suddenly, the sound of falling droplets of water stopped, snapping her out of the trance she was in. Her heart started beating rapidly. What would she say to him? Why was she even here? No time to think. The door opened.

"S-Selina?" A half naked Bruce stood in the frame of the bathroom door staring at her wearing nothing but a white, fluffy towel. He seemed tired, exhausted even but his eyes lit up the moment he saw her. He then started to blush with the sudden realization that he was naked from the waist up.

"You look comfortable," she teased with a smile forming on her face. She was doing such a good job at hiding her pumping heart, and sweaty palms, she almost seemed indifferent at the sight of his bare chest.

"I wasn't expecting you," he answers not making direct eye contact with her.

"Funny, I always thought The Bruce Wayne would shower and sleep with a long sleeved polo on," she chucked trying to put the attention on him so he wouldn't notice how nervous she actually was.

Bruce just smiled at her remark, picking his next words carefully:

"So what are you doing here?" He bit down on his tongue as it came out a tad bit harshly. Very Smooth Bruce. She only stared at him blankly for a moment.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm just curious why you didn't come earlier."

"I had things to do. I kept going back and forth looking for ivy."

"If you want, I could come with you. I owe you for blowing you off like that last time."

"Don't sweat it. Anyways, I need a break to clear out my head. We can look for her tomorrow or something."

"Sure"

"So.. Are you going to put some clothes on or keep walking around naked," she teased knowing very well it would make him uncomfortable.

"I'm wearing a towel," he responds, trying to keep his cool.

"I don't know.. If Alfred finds out you were alone and naked with a girl.."

Bruce chuckled as he started to dig through the piled of sweaters and polos he owed. Selina was right, he did need a wardrobe change.

"I'll be out in a second." He headed for the bathroom before adding:"and don't go anywhere."

As Bruce was putting on a set of clothes, she looked around the room feeling as if it was empty. Suddenly it hit her. Half of the pictures and clues of his parent's murder were gone as if he was taking them down one by one. Was that what he meant on the roof? Did he really give it up? She heard the sound of ruffling clothes on the other side of the door. She blushes at the idea of a completely naked Bruce right beyond that door. She quickly pushed the thought away knowing her be out anytime soon. She was right, he opened the door once more.

"You still look as stiff as a board. You nervous or something," she teased. "Plus the shirt isn't your style."

"It's comfortable," he simply answered knowing she was probably right. "Speaking of clothes, if you want I could take you shopping some day."

"Nah," she interrupted. " I've got all I need. Besides it's better to travel light."

"Right," he agreed in a disappointed tone. He was hoping they could spend more time together.

"Listen I have to go it's getting late. I should probably head out before the temperature drops for the night."

"Why don't you stay here? One night won't bother Alfred."

"I don't know, your house makes noise at night."

"One night," he insisted hoping shed agree. "It's already cold out not to mention dark."

"One night," she agreed. Bruce smiled at the idea of her sleeping in the room next to his. She was already on her way to what now was her bedroom before Bruce stopped her:

"I was thinking that maybe..we could go dancing tomorrow. If you want..Alfred's been giving me classes, I could teach-

She pressed her lips onto his. They felt as soft and warm as the first time they kissed by the window. It didn't last very long, then again it could never be long enough but he savored the sensation for the third time now. He had never met anyone who could make his insides melt the way she did and keep him wanting more.

He snapped out of the trance Selina put him in when she pulled away and gave him a quick tap on the shoulder before opening her bedroom door.

"Wouldn't miss it," she adds with a grin before closing the door shut behind her.


End file.
